scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Mipsy
"You don't know my pain...Every day, I was forced to watch whilst all my 'pretty' female friends got into relationships! Where's my man that I can touch and fondle and interlope with?!" Mipsy Mipsy is a character that is introduced in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc during the Dark Heart saga. She is one of Dathraal's followers, and a woman who committed suicide in her time over her feeling she was not "pretty" enough to be in a relationship with men, as well as being jealous of her friends being able to attract men. Now revived by Dathraal, she continues to destroy happy couples, especially women in relationships, as well as women who look "prettier" than her. Physical Appearance Mipsy appears to be a white woman with purple makeup and wild hair, along with her purple nails. She also wears a black cloak that somewhat acts like a shadow, obscuring her entire body. In her time, Mipsy wore a purple striped shirt and pants. She also wore purple glasses, and white socks, with brown shoes as well. Her hairstyle was also different, looking much neater compared to what she looks like in her resurrected state. Development Mipsy was inspired by a Gaster follower from the Undertale series. Personality Mipsy is shown to be very enthusiastic and kind with her allies, including Dathraal himself. She is also self-reserved when she needs to be, but only to a certain point. When seeing women who are more beautiful than her or people in relationships, she goes insane, seizing the opportunity to ruin it. She also tends to get carried away when she is focused on her intentions. When she was alive, Mipsy was often alone, and never expressed herself, other than with her friends. Background As a teenager, Mipsy had female friends that she enjoyed being with. However, when her friends entered relationships, she grew jealous of them. However, it didn't stop her from wanting to hang out with them. When her friends failed to hang out with her for days, she grew depressed. She also questioned herself whether if she could have a relationship with a man since her friends were dating. She tried getting into a relationship with men, but they didn't find her interesting enough to officially stay around. This lulled her into a deeper state of depression. When she was 22 years old, she acted distant towards her friends. When she would go out in public, she compared herself to other girls, and if she wasn't desirable enough for men because of her looks. The more she saw people in relationships, the more angry she felt towards them. Five years passed on by, with her friends officially having plans that didn't involve her. Despite her friends making plans for their dates, it didn't stop Mipsy from trying again with men. When one man she dated started avoiding her, she confronted him, to which he admitted that she wasn't attractive to him and started seeing other women more "attractive" to his eye. This fueled her depression even more, which caused her to hate men and women in general. Five days later, she committed suicide. It took fifteen years for a woman to find her body, since nobody had any whereabouts on her. She was properly buried with her friends, now married, attending her funeral. Powers & Abilities Mipsy has powers and abilities that allow her to stand her ground in battle. She is also a Graphite Power user, like some characters in the Revolution arc. Powers * Veil - Due to her cloak, Mipsy can hide and blend in with the shadows, allowing her to avoid anything that comes her way, or for a sneak attack. * Cloak Protection - Mipsy can protect herself from attacks with her cloak. However, her cloak cannot hold up for more than 15 seconds. * Hollow Scream - Mipsy produces a loud, scary cry that can destroy boulders. It also sends foes flying and damages them from the waves. * Hair Attack - Mipsy's hair can pierce through armor with the help of Graphite Power. She also can sweep foes off of their feet, grab them, or slam them around. * Voice Beam - Mipsy can channel her voice through a beam, which can carry her voice. It doesn't explode like other beams when they hit something. The beam can push foes and cause damage. * Shadow Spikes - Mipsy summons spiky shadows from the ground in a path. * Energy Blast - Like others who have learned Graphite Power, Mipsy can fire brown blasts. * Energy Beam - Like others who learned Graphite Power, Mipsy can fire brown beams that cause explosions. * Nail Scratch - Mipsy's nails are sharp enough that she can scratch like a cat, only more powerful. * Nail Chaos - Also known as Nail Jabbing Disaster, this is Mipsy's greatest move. She can extend her nails to damage multiple targets. Her nails also have strange effects, such as stabbing a foe, or turning them into hideous versions of themselves. Abilities *'Shadow Master' - Mipsy has shown to master using shadow moves, and can even use the shadows to shield herself with. *'Nail & Hair User' - Mipsy is able to use her nails in a way that works for her. She can scratch, jab, or even extend her nails. She also can move her hair as if it is a part of her hands. *'Flexibility' - Thanks to her coat, she is quite flexible, and can bend her body to extraordinary positions. *'Graphite Power' - Mipsy has mastered Graphite Power, with her elements being internal and manipulation. She does this with her nails, hair, and her voice, making them stronger. She also can move her brown aura with her voice. Animated Series (Revolution arc) Dark Heart Saga